Recovery
by Geeqad
Summary: Eri has been saved from Overhaul, but how will she manage in an unfamiliar environment? Will a certain green haired hero be there to save her?


**Fun fact – I** _ **really**_ **like Eri. She's so cute! I just felt compelled to write something about her.**

 **Shout outs to** _ **SevenRenny**_ **and** _ **Air-Quiet-Reader**_ **for inspiring me to do this fic. Seriously, their works with Eri are fantastic, I recommend you give them a read, I really like them.**

 **Fair warning, Eri will be a little OOC in this fic.**

 **Without further ado, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

She didn't remember much of the rescue.

She remembered the blonde hero jumping in front of her to save her from a bullet, losing his Quirk in the process.

She remembered the green haired hero smashing through the wall to take on the leader of the yakuza.

She remembered falling towards said hero, subconsciously activating her Quirk as she landed in his arms.

She remembered him telling her that her Quirk was gentle, a far cry from what the members of the yakuza called it.

She remembered him defeating Chisaki.

She remembered her Quirk going haywire, with her desperately trying to scream as she threatened to rewind her hero into nothing.

She remembered it suddenly stopping.

She didn't remember falling asleep in such a strange place, however.

Sat in a bed that felt a little too similar to the one that the yakuza had "prepared" for her, she looked around the room, her heart rate increasing the more she looked.

The room was sterile, white walls with a similarly white floor and ceiling, and adding to this was the white sheets of the bed she was in.

She could feel her heart rate rising, the strange machine to the left of her bed seeming to follow suit with how often it beeped.

She hadn't dreamed the rescue, had she? She wasn't still in the underground chamber that she had been forced to live in for most of her life, right?

Breathing faster, the machine proceeded to beep even faster. Soon after, several people in white coats charged in, their words muffled out by her ears refusing to work.

She had to get out of here.

She desperately tried to get up, but the people in coats kept trying to get her to stay where she was.

Jumping off the bed, she pushed one of them out of the way before another one got in her way.

Screaming, tears streaming down her face, she silently begged for someone to save her.

"Eri!"

His voice cut through her mind as she recognised it instantly. She stopped screaming and turned to look at the one who had called out to her.

There he was.

The one who saved her.

The green haired hero.

The people in white coats let go of her, allowing her to run over to him.

She immediately latched onto his hero costume, hugging him tightly.

He returned the hug, gently rubbing her back as he picked her up and supported her with his other arm, whispering reassuring words to her.

Slowly, the tears came to a stop.

The people in white coats, she'd learned from him, were doctors. They'd asked if they could run some tests on her.

She staunchly refused to let go of her hero, who had now saved her twice.

Sighing, the doctors turned to the green haired hero, "Deku, right?" He nodded, "We're going to prepare a pass for you to see her whenever."

"Wha- why?" He asked, surprised, but not stopping the soothing rubbing on her back.

"Evidently, she feels much more comfortable around you than she does around any of us. She'll most likely want you to visit again soon, and it will allow you to see her sooner than going through the official procedures."

"B-but sir," another doctor spoke up from somewhere else, Eri couldn't really tell, she was still desperately clinging onto Deku like her life depended on it, "what about the tests that we still need to run on her?"

"She's more likely to listen to him than us." He dismissed, leaving Deku alone with her.

He sat on the bed, allowing Eri to fall into his lap as she continued to cling to him. He wrapped his arms around her gently, continuing to comfort her, telling her that she was safe now, and that no one could harm her now.

She nuzzled into his arms, as if trying to hide from the world in his grasp. His embrace gave her an otherworldly sense of safety and security, and she never wanted it to end.

Of course, it had to though.

He had to return to the school campus eventually, he was a pupil first, and a hero second, apparently.

He assured her, however, that he would stay with her for the rest of the day.

She'd nodded, finally letting go of him to sit on the bed. Feeling emotionally exhausted, she lay down on the bed, sunlight streaking through the windows as the sun set, and indicated that she wanted to sleep.

Deku took a seat at the side of her bed, offering her a hand to hold whilst she slept. She held it tenderly, looking towards him properly now that the heat of the moment had died down. His frizzly green hair was the most defining feature, but she noticed he also had freckles and tender green eyes.

So, this was the person who was her hero.

He nodded, giving the signal that it was okay for her to go to sleep. Her head dropped to the pillow, and she passed out almost immediately, his hand still in her grasp, muttering "Deku…"

He wasn't there when she woke up.

She didn't cry though. She knew he'd come back.

He was her hero, after all.

The wait for him to show up was slow, despite the nurses attempts to alleviate the waiting time. They'd offered to let her go out and play in the small playpark that was supposed to be in the hospital, but she'd refused with a small shake of the head. They did manage to get her to eat a little though, after discovering that her favourite food was apples, bringing her sliced apples on a plate for her to nibble at.

She seemed to doze off at some point whilst waiting, however, as she was awoken by the sound of the door beeping and sliding open, showing that he had returned to her.

Instantly snapping awake, she jumped off the bed and ran to his open arms, hugging him with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry." He said soothingly, "I'm here."

Putting her down and extending a hand for her to grab, he led her over to her bed and sat on it, lifting her up to sit next to him. He spoke softly, asking her how she was doing and if she needed anything, to which she would nod or shake her head in response, all the while holding onto his arm.

A doctor came in to the room, requesting that he give her a blood pressure test. Immediately, she hid behind Deku, using him as a shield to protect her.

He simply smiled down at her, "What if I get tested as well? Would that make you feel better?" He offered, gently patting her on the head.

Hesitantly, she looked up to him, and upon seeing his smile, a smile which assured her that there would be no danger, she nodded, taking a seat on the bed next to him.

Turns out the test wasn't harmful in the slightest, the doctor only wrapped something around her arm and squeezed something a few times before taking a reading, leaving her with her hero. She sighed with relief.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, smiling down at her as she leaned in for another hug. He tried to pretend that her horn wasn't poking him in the ribs as he followed suit.

Separating from the hug, but not letting go of her hand, he looked to her before asking "Are you hungry? You can always ask the nurses for something to eat or drink."

"…yeah." She muttered, prompting a large smile on his face and a pat on the head for answering his question with words rather than actions.

His touch really did make her feel like nothing could hurt her.

"Would you like some apples? Or maybe some apple juice?" He asked. Clearly, he'd been informed of what her favourite food was.

"…yes, please." Eri responded quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Smiling at her, he patted her on the head again before getting up to fulfil her request. She didn't want him to leave without her, though, so she latched onto his arm, a pleading look on her face.

Understanding immediately, he crouched down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her in his arms as he went to find a nurse.

Exiting the room, Eri saw how large this place that she was staying in actually was, there were several more rooms next to hers that she didn't even know about, with friendly decorations covering the walls.

She noticed Deku nodding to a man sitting outside her room with a tired expression on his face, with him nodding in return. It seemed like they knew each other somehow, but Eri couldn't help but feel like she recognised the man with long, dark hair.

It didn't take long to fulfil Eri's request, as Deku found nurse who smiled at her gently upon finding out the quiet girl had actually requested something. Quickly grabbing the requested items, she handed them to Deku who thanked her and turned back to Eri's room, placing her on the bed before handing her what she had asked for.

"…thank you." She said quietly, biting into the apple.

He stayed with her the whole time, gently rubbing her back as she ate.

She always looked forward to his visits.

She found out more about him, including his name – Izuku Midoriya. She still asked to call him 'Deku', seeing as she was his hero. He'd made a weird face upon her asking this, but accepted, gently hugging her.

He brought some of his friends every now and then. The most common people she saw aside from Deku being the man that she saw outside her room, who she found out was his teacher, Aizawa, who had also assisted in rescuing her, and Mirio, the blonde hero who had took a bullet for her. While Aizawa was quiet and a little harsh, he had a similarly gentle gaze when looking at her like Deku had. Mirio, on the other hand, was a little eccentric but seemed to be a lot of fun.

The other frequent visitors were Ochako and Tsuyu, Deku's friends from school, who were infatuated with the girl and looked after her as much as they could whenever they visited. Another friend who showed up was Kirishima, who, much like Mirio, was eccentric but also a lot of fun.

But she still would immediately run to Deku when he opened her door, hugging him immediately.

With all these people around her showing how much they cared for her, she finally felt like she was happy.

And all it took was one green haired hero.

 **And it's done! Fun fact, when I think up stories I have a little notebook where I write down all my ideas for a story, and I literally had a note that said "MAKE IT CUTE AF", so hopefully I've managed to succeed in that regard.**

 **Just kinda wanted to do a little drabble for Eri. As I already said, I** _ **really**_ **like her and she deserves the world after what she's been through.**

 **Let her be happy, please. ;_;**

 **In other news, I am now taking requests for MHA! I'd love to do some more one-shots or some longer works for this series, as it is very much my favourite series at the moment. Drop a request in a review or a direct message or something, let me know! I'll do my best to work it into something!**

 **Not to worry, fans of Kallen the Loyal, that will still continue, it's just gonna take a backseat even more so than it already has.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
